ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Truck status:...Stolen
This is the 8th Episode in Cassie 12: OS. Plot Uncle Stallion's truck is stolen while the gang were at a meusuem about Dinosaurs...What will Stallion do about it without Cassie using her Aliens? Snypoises Cassie,Anna, and Stallion get out the truck. There was a decision to go see dinosaur bones because it is Anna's idea in the first place. Cassie puts a backwards baseball cap on her head straight away after getting out. Cassie: Anna,ready to see REAL bones? Anna: No one said they were real. Stallion: The Internet said they are real. Anna: You can't always trust them, because they may be lies. *goes into the muesuem with them* THEMESONG! A bunch of car thugs walked from the street alley and spotted the lone truck by the sidewalk without a chain connected to the nearest pole. Thug 1: We can rob a bank using this! Thug 4: Ranzy,we are not even ready to do it. Ranzy: We can beat the odds, right Clancy and Blancy? Clancy:I am slightly unsure about this. Blancy: I can wager my entire life for a bank robbery. Thug 4: We are car thugs, not Bank Robbers. Ranzy: Darcy, you are a wimp. Darcy: Am not! *face becomes red* Ranzy: *leans on the Truck* prove it by breaking into this vehicle. Darcy: Fine! *goes to the vehicle**begins to break in* --End Scene---inside the Museum-- Cassie: T-rex! *dragging her friend Anna to the T-rex exhibit* Anna: NNnnoooo! *trying to stop herself* I don't wanna see the big ones! Cassie: Aha! *stops* You finally said it! Stallion: said what? Cassie: Big dinosaurs scare her. *evil grin**bends her fingers into a creepy stance* Stallion: *laughs* Clarentine would be proud of that comment. Cassie: ..Who is she? *eyes blink* Anna: I never met Clarentine before. Stallion: She died during Childbirth...Cassie, she's your real mother...Not Jane. I thought your Dad told you a long time ago. Cassie: *faints* Anna: *points at her* now a Special news announcement, Cassie has fainted! *speaks like a TV game announcer* ---Scene End--Commerical break-- "Clarantine,the girl's coming!" Cassie's Dad told Clarntine,holding the tan woman's hand;Her long curly blond hair is on her shoulders and sprawling from the pillow as it seem to have been rufffled up during labor. "It...hurts." She groaned, squeezing his hand. "Name her after my mom." Her husband stopped at the mention of her mom's name. "Cassendra?" '' ''"No dummy, Cassiel W. Bennys or Benny." Her icy blue eyes darted to her husband. "PINKIE SWEAR!" She moaned, then pushed. "Promise me man!" "You are doing good!" The Doctor said,looking up from the blanket. "I promise,Clare." Brock said, nodding his head as his greasy black-brown hair shined in the light and hooked his pinkie around hers. "I pinkie swear." "One more push!" The Doc shouted, while Clarantine squeezed her husbands hand. "Cassiel." She whispered, then did her big push for her last child. ''------End Commerical break---,'' Bystander: Is she Okay? Anna: She'll be okay, she got two replacement index fingers. Bystanders: *steps away* Anna: *waves her hand over Cassie's face* Casssiee wakee uppp! Stallion: watch this...Cassiel wake up! Cassie: No!!! I don't wanna go to school. Anna: I never knew a fainted girl like her could say that in her faint. Stallion: It's in the family genes. ---Scene change-- Ranzy: See? Didn't I tell you it would be okay to go on a Bank Robbery guys? Clancy: I got a lot of big bucks. Blancy: I can finally pay off the house! Darcy: *covering her right arm* Hospital anyone? Everyone: NO. Razy: *Driving the vehicle* We don't wanna be caught by the Police. Plancy: Cops? Ranzy: yes, cops Blanc--- BLANCY: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! DARCY: THE TRUCK CAN TALK! CLANCY: OMFG. Rancy: *eyes are wide open* ---Scene change back-- Stallion: *looks to his car key where the middle is glowing red* Good thing I installed the new security watchout this time. Cassie: *heard this* Watch out this time for what? Stallion: *points to the lady in a stuffed coat*The Assassin inside. Cassie: *starts messing with her watch* I knew just the alien for this.*Goes behind the wall**takes Anna with her* Stallion: *heads out with the Device in Hand* Cassie: *Slams her watch**becomes short**legs become black arrows**body turns blue**head becomes gray and round**Arms become light gray**then a Blue circle appears while the Omnidewtrix's symbol grew on the chest*Screwhe--NOOOO!*looks at hands*I.AM.THE.MOST.USELESS.ALIEN.OF.ALL.TIME! Anna: *giggle* Useless for once. TMUAOAT: What did you just say? *Cracks 'knuckles**ticked* Anna: The Stuffy Lady said it. TMUAOAT: *Narrows yellow eyes at her*Lies, Lies,I say. Anna: Go ask her. TMUAOAT: *rolls up skin sleeves**goes toward the lady* --Scene Change--_________________________________________________---- Be ware,if you can not stand the words of these content including 'damn', just scroll down so fast you can't read a darn thing Plancy: Please hold*Swirls in a circle after incoming car sends them nearly hitting a fire hydrant* I am Missy Clancy Geornia Fredia Ivian Srian Sjak Clip Zip Jip Blip Klip Seria Tonnie Blatnia--- Ranzy: OH MY GOD SHUT UP. Darcy: *Bends over**starts fiddling over the wire**gets shocked*Youch! Blancy: Darcy,Are you okay? Darcy: Get that damn thing turned off! Clancy: Maybe we should have not robbed that Mercinay Bank. Ranzy: No regrets,no turning back, no going back either way. Plancy: Please jump out the nearest door before I crash this vehicle. Clancy: It.. Blancy: Wouldn't.. Ranzy: do.. Darcy: that to itself! *all are gasping* The Truck is dawning to a clutterd Alley. So they all realized this thing wasn't kidding a single word it had spoken through the radio. All four fell through the right door rolling themselves and their big ruffled bags fell out on top of them. Darcy: What happens next? A space robbery? Officer: Jail time*stands over them**holding his gun*You are under arrest for robbing a bank! ''Alright, the content is over. '' ''---Scene Change----'' Cassie: *comes out the measuem rubbing her neck* Och her purse is rock solid. Anna: You broke the record today! *is followed by Stallion* Cassie&Stallion: What record? Anna: Not using your own own Aliens. Trivia -Stallion keeps the girls distracted by a supposedly Assassin. -The Four Car thugs are named: Clancy,Blancy,Ranzy,and Darcy. They all have c's. -The Writer has confirmed not having any first hand knowledge of how death during child both occurs, but made the big scene of where Cassie got her name. -Cassie accidently used another Alien from a different Codon Stream:Completetly useless Alien the complete uselessness and no Water Power. -The Truck has a long lengthy name Category:Episodes